This invention relates to a binding device, a binding band used in the binding device, and a process for manufacturing the binding band.
Use of binding bands molded from plastic material having a comparatively strong stiffness has heretofore been known because of toughness in binding. The binding bands on at least one surface thereof a plurality of engagement claws arranged an array, and is integrally provided on one end thereof with a retainer portion including therein an engagement portion having an insertion hole for inserting a leading end of the binding band and adapted to engage with the claws. This binding band is wound around an object to be bound and then the distal end of the binding band is inserted into the insertion hole and tightened. A projecting end of the binding band is then cut off as required.
However, since the above-mentioned operation is all manually performed, efficiency is degraded and irregularity of tightening force occurs depending on which part of an object is to be bound and also depending on who does this work. In some cases, the tightening force is overly increased and in other cases, the tightening force is overly decreased. For the operators, moreover, their fingers may become very tired.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above shortcomings inherent in the prior art device.